


Such a Long Time

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Such a Long Time

Life was hard. And I don’t mean in that ‘woe is me’ teenager crap. It was bigger than that, bigger than even I knew when this all happened. It was like a Domino effect- I knocked the first one down, and every event after that was all because of me.

Let me start over.

Hi, I’m Y/N. And I’m Lucifer’s son. Lucifer’s _gay_ son, at that. And here’s how I found out that my best friend was actually a lot closer to me than I ever thought possible.

* * *

“Dad?” I called out, looking around, walking in the front door. Of course, I was met with silence. That in itself wasn’t really unusual, so I simply kept moving up the stairs to my room. It wasn’t that I didn’t want him home, it was just easier when he wasn’t. Being Lucifer’s son wasn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world.

When he wasn’t home, there was no act. There was no playing who I wasn’t. And that was pure freedom. Dropping my bag right inside my bedroom door, I pulled off my hoodie and fell face first onto my bed. I figured a quick nap, some food, and then homework would work that afternoon.

Lately, Lucifer had been taking me with him to heaven or whatever nonsense he was doing. Something about bonding, and learning about who I was. I didn’t want that. That side of my bloodline was just that- blood. It had no importance to me when it came to life choices. I liked being half- human, and I liked my human friends. He just couldn’t get his head around that. Always spouting off about them. Which, I found comical, seeing as I’m half human.

I was jerked awake by the sound of my phone ringing, making me groan. Rolling over onto my back, I pulled my phone from my pocket and answered it. “Yeah?” I yawned, still wanting to sleep.

“Y/N?” Came the voice of my best friend, B/F/N. “Were you seriously sleeping?” She asked.

There was a slight pause. “What can I do for you today?” I asked, sitting up and running my hand through my hair.

She sighed. “Can I come over?” Her voice was soft.

“They at it again?” I asked gently. My home was her safe haven when her parents were fighting. When we were younger, we’d just play at the park. Not like Lucifer was worried about something happening to me, after all.

“ _Yeah_ …”

Although she couldn’t see me, I nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’ll put a pizza in the oven.” I told her as I got up.

“Wait.” She stopped me. “Is your dad home?” She’d never even met my dad. The only time that she agreed to come over was when he wasn’t home. I asked her about it once, and she simply told me it was that it would be one less thing for her parents to fight about. Shrugging, I’d accepted it and moved on.

“No. I don’t know where he is.” I told her honestly. “See you soon.”

* * *

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she picked at her pizza. “I can’t deal with it anymore, Y/N/N.” Her eyes looked up at me, and it was clear she was close to breaking. “They won’t get a damn divorce, and everything starts a fight.”

I was at a loss, having no experience in that. My mother was long gone, which wasn’t a topic that Lucifer spoke of. I had limited details about her, and stopped asking a long time ago. “We’ll think of something. We always do.” That’s all I had, and I hated that. Here I was, half-angel, and completely helpless. I loved her like family, but that fear was pushed in so deep that even her seeing my powers terrified me. I didn’t want to risk losing my closest friend.

“Hopefully sooner than later.” She sighed. “Thanks for the pizza.” Y/B/F/N gave me a sad smile. “I’m gonna get home and knock out that math homework.” I knew that she wasn’t looking forward to that, as we had the same math class. And our teacher was horrible. I had the same feelings towards the homework as she did.

I got up, pulling her into a hug once she was standing. “Don’t worry. Even if the world was ending, I’d be by your side.” She hugged me back extra tight. “You know, _unless_ Chris Pratt showed up, then you’re on your own.” I teased, making her laugh.

She smirked. “Good to know I rank under him.”

“Alright, text me later.” I sighed, hating that she was going home to a warzone. “Bye.”

“I will. Promise.”

* * *

My father got home just after dark, and came straight to my room. He tapped his chin in that annoying way that he did when he was taking his time thinking of how to word what he wanted to say. So, while I tried to ignore that habit, I worked on my English paper. “I’ve been _thinking_ …” He mused, making me swallow. This could not be a good thing. My eyes were trained on my paper, trying not to think the worst. “Being around humans has been a _terrible_ influence on you.” With those words, I know that I would not like where this was going. “I think it’s time you live with others like us.”

Looking at him, my eyes went wide. “ ** _What_**?” I breathed. I knew my aunts and uncles. And I really wasn’t a huge fan of many. How did he expect me to live up there?

“I’m looking into it. Just popped in to tell you, and you should probably get used to the idea of not seeing your little friends anymore. You will cease all communications with these filthy creatures.” And with that, he was gone, letting me know that his word was final.

Snapping out of it, I grabbed my phone and texted Y/B/F/N.

_Pack a bag. We’re running. Meet you at the park at 11._

I knew that she wouldn’t question me, that if I suggested that, this was important. Getting up from my desk, I pulled my shoes back on before dumping my backpack out so I could cram it full of things we’d need.

* * *

She was already waiting for me when I got there. A scared smile on her face. “Are we _really_ doing this?” She asked, and I knew she was trying not to get her hopes up.

“We’re really doing this. Come on.” Grabbing her hand, I led her off towards the path that went through a patch of the woods. It was dark, but that was really no issue for me. We walked silently, each listening to our own heartbeats, fearful that we’d hear something else.

Feeling her give my hand a small squeeze, I glanced over my shoulder at her and gave her a comforting smile. Her eyes went wide, confusing me. Looking forward, my stomach dropped. “ _Really_?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Trying to run away? Did you _seriously_ think that would work?” Lucifer’s eyes went to Y/B/F/N and flashed red for a moment.

I pulled her behind me slightly, and felt her grip onto my shirt. “She’s done nothing wrong.” I told him. “I won’t let you hurt her.” If protecting her from my father lost me my best friend because she saw what I was- at least she would be alive.

He laughed, shocking both of us. “You think I want to _kill_ your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” I snapped.

Waving his hand, he made it clear he really didn’t care. “Well, I _will_ say I am thankful for that.” He stepped closer. “Because she-” He was leaning his left hand on his knee so he was face to face with me, and he pointed at her. “Is your sister.” He growled.

“ ** _WHAT_**?” Both of us exclaimed at the same time.

She shook her head. “My parents are at home.” Her voice was full of fear.

Lucifer stood straight up, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, _technically_ , she’s your twin.” He went on, ignoring us. “ _See_ , I go away on some business in heaven. Back when I was watched like a damn hawk. I come back, and what do I find?” His jaw clenched. “My wife and daughter missing, my son sound asleep.”

I tried backing us up a bit, but the look he shot me made me stop. “I’ve never heard you mention a sister.” I pointed out.

“Why would I? She was _hidden_ from me.” He growled, his eyes flashing again. “By your good for nothing _mother_.” That explained why he hated humans. “I searched, I kept searching. _**Nothing**_. She did an excellent job, by the way.” He let out a dark chuckle. 

“It was me, Lucifer.” Came a somewhat gritty voice behind us. Turning, there was an angel in a trench coat with dark hair. “I had intended to come back for the boy, but you returned home too soon. After that, it was too risky.” He explained, looking to me. “Take her away.” His blue eyes were serious, and I wasn’t about to cross him.

I looked at Y/B/F/N and gave her a sad smile. “Hang on.” I knew that sometimes people could get a bit sick at the feeling. Her eyes snapped shut, and when they opened, we were at the beach. “I understand if you never want to see me again.” I said sadly, looking out over the water. “It’s why I never let you see my powers.”

“Eh. We all have our secrets.” She shrugged, making me look at her. “Remember how I said that I didn’t like Everett anymore?” I nodded, confused. “It’s because when I asked him out? Said he likes you.” My eyebrows went up at that. “But, he didn’t want to get between best friend, so he never said anything.” She gave me a sad smile. “I promised him I wouldn’t tell.”

Chuckling, I gave her a quick hug. “It’s okay. I’m not into him, anyway.”

* * *

I don’t know how long we sat there, pretending we weren’t scared of what was going to happen. Talking about college, about dating, anything but our home lives. Hearing the tell tale flapping of wings, I knew our time was over. “Hi, Dad.”

“Y/N.” He said sternly. “Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

Turning, I looked at him confused. “You need a new hairstyle?”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, his feet hip width apart. He stared down at me, and I couldn’t tell if he was angry, or just waiting. “Castiel told me.” He told me cryptically. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. “I know you’re gay.” He finally told me, a bored tone. “Can’t see why I’d care.” I blinked, staring at him. “If you brought home a _human_ guy, then I’d be a bit bothered.”

“…You mean I’ve been acting for the past three years for nothing?!” I asked.

“Pretty much. Have you forgotten that angels technically don’t have a gender? Just that of the vessel we use.” He reminded me with a smirk. “Now, I believe that we need to get you **_and_** your sister home.” He pointed up.


End file.
